


Monsters and Flirting

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Magic, RivalshippingWeek2020, Smut, Transformation, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Occasionally Yugi helps Ryou with spells. Sometimes not everything goes as planned, but it usually turns out more or less fine.Smut in chapter 2.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074344
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: **Monsters and/or Flirting**

On occasion, between project work after Spherium's success brought him in a proper budget, Yugi helped Ryou with spells. Perhaps it was due to their mutual involvement with Shadow Magic in the past or they both had a natural aptitude to magic, but the spells they performed tended to work. For this reason, Ryou practiced often and Yugi refused to practice alone.

He sat in Ryou's living room, as per usual on a spell-casting night, with a cup of tea while Ryou put the finishing touches on the spell circle he taped onto the hardwood floor. The spell circle for tonight was one of Ryou's more intricate designs, meant to contain the magic they summoned. It was perfect for tonight. They intended to try a simple transmutation spell. Turn one Monster World figure into another.

"We should set up a camera, I'm sure Kaiba would love to see us turn a direwolf into a gold dragon," Ryou said as he stood up and stretched his back.

"If it was a blue or white dragon, maybe," Yugi mused. He shook his head. "You know he doesn't like unexplainable magic though. Transmutation is probably a bit much."

Ryou hummed his agreement as Yugi sipped his tea. He set out the necessary candles as Yugi set his mug down on a coaster.

"Want me to get the figure?" Yugi asked as he stood.

"Yes, thank you," Ryou said as he lit the candles one by one. "It should be on the third shelf in my bedroom." He heard Yugi walk off as he finished with the candles. The flames flickered as Ryou moved around the circle, inspecting it. So far, everything looked right. All the tape connected, the pattern was strong, the candles were all lit and in the correct configuration. All that was left was the Monster World figure and twine to bind it in place.

Yugi returned with the wooden direwolf figure in hand. He gave it to Ryou, who tied twine at the beast's painted neck and around all four of its paws. They both had the same idea. Restrain the target object, just in case.

Ryou placed the direwolf in the center of the intricate tape circle and he and Yugi took their places on either side of the circle. The chant was a simple Latin phrase, over and over. At first, nothing happened, but soon the flames of the candles rose high into the air, threatening to burn the ceiling with their playful licks. Neither man dared to break the spell though. One candle fell forward, and then another, and another, one by one falling forward in a circle until all the candles were down, flames burning the figure. Only the wooden figure was burned, the scorching flames leaving everything else unharmed. The figure burst into flames, pouring smoke in billows through the room, clouding the vision of both Yugi and Ryou.

Yugi's chanting stopped, coughing from the smoke too much to continue. Ryou followed suit when he realized he was chanting alone. He got up and ran to the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and doused the spell circle and its candles in the smothering agent. The smoke cleared almost immediately after the candles were put out.

"Yugi? Are you alri-" Ryou's words failed him when he saw Yugi sitting there. He had steel blue horns sprouting up from behind his golden bangs, curling up with the tips of the horns resting on either side of the main spike of his styled hair. The white tips of fangs peeked out from behind his lips. His hands were scaled and clawed, the same color as his horns. A thick tail flicked across the floor, it too a reflective steel blue, as were his eyes, pupils now slit like a cat. Yugi appeared to be otherwise unharmed.

"What?" Yugi asked when his eyes met Ryou's concerning look. "Ryou?"

"Bathroom, now," Ryou managed to get out. He grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him, scales surprisingly smooth under his touch. He pulled Yugi all the way to the bathroom and then planted him right in front of the mirror.

"Holy shit," Yugi whispered.

"Yeah," Ryou said back, unable to think of better words.

"Holy shit," Yugi repeated and Ryou just nodded this time. Yugi inspected his new scales, his horns, his fangs, his claws, his tail. His horns were rougher to the touch than the scales up his arms. His tail felt the same as his arm did, with ridges up the top like vertebrae. He felt under his shirt and discovered his back had scales as well, the ridges of his tail were up along his spine. He reached behind his neck and sure enough, up to the back of his neck was scaled. He was nervous to check his legs or feet, or anything else his pants covered for that matter.

"You know what you kind of look like," Ryou said and the realization hit Yugi like a fright train.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he finished before Ryou could. He met Ryou's eyes in the mirror. Ryou wore a smirk and Yugi felt himself gulp involuntarily.

"We should send pictures to-"

"Absolutely not."

"He would love this!"

"Which is why we're not doing it." Yugi knew exactly how much Kaiba would love to see him like this. Truth be told, if it wasn't so concerning that the spell went wrong, he would be considering surprising Kaiba at home right now. But this was not what either man had aimed for with the spell. Neither knew what could happen next.

"Well, I'll start looking into a way to reverse it. The original spell wasn't permanent, so it's likely this will fade in a few days." Ryou gave Yugi an apologetic smile as he spoke. "You're welcome to stay the night. The spare bedroom is always made."

"I think I'd better," Yugi said. He gave Ryou an appreciative smile in return. He didn't particularly want to explain spells to anyone if he could avoid it.

\---

The spell had not worn off by that morning. Yugi awoke with a pillow speared onto his left horn and small tears in the sheets of Ryou's spare bed. He could hear Ryou in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast, and decided telling him upfront about the damage would be the best course of action.

Yugi headed down the hall, pillow still attached to his horn, towards the kitchen. When he arrived to the doorway, he knocked on the side of it instead of stepping inside and risking interrupting Ryou's cooking rhythm. Ryou turned to look at Yugi and Yugi realized maybe he should have approached the subject more delicately.

"Aww I hadn't thought about that," Ryou said with a frown when he saw the damaged pillow. "Is it stuck?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't want to move it and tear it more," Yugi admitted.

"It already has a hole in it," Ryou said with a look. He set down the frying pan - within which was an omelette - and walked over. He looked at the pillow for a moment before pulling it off of Yugi's horn. The sound of tearing fabric cut through the air as a bit of pillow fluff fell from the rip.

"I'll get a broom," Yugi said, but Ryou shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Watch the omelette," he said as he headed down the hall to see what other damage Yugi's new features caused during the night.

Yugi kept an eye on the omelette as instructed, flipping it when it looked to need it. It was almost finished. He put it on a plate just as Ryou returned.

"The sheets I can mend, but it will be easier just to buy a new pillow," Ryou said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Your horns and claws are sharp."

"I'm really sorry about ruining the pillow and sheets," Yugi said as Ryou took back over the kitchen. He moved to stand near the doorway so he wasn't crowding Ryou's cooking space.

"It's not a big deal, it's just one pillow and a bit of sewing," Ryou assured him. He poured another omelette and filled it with diced vegetables, flipping it as needed before moving it onto a plate. He held it out to Yugi, giving his friend and guest the warmer of the two breakfasts. He and Yugi moved to the kitchen table to eat.

Yugi thought breakfast would cheer him up, but he still felt bad for wrecking the spare bed in the night. He needed to clear his head. Going out on a walk with horns wouldn't be the greatest idea though.

"Hey Ryou, would it be alright if I took a shower here?" he asked as he helped Ryou clean up after breakfast.

"It's fine," Ryou said. He nodded down the hall. "You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah," Yugi said. He headed into the bathroom while Ryou cleaned the dishes.

Yugi locked the door behind him out of habit. He looked himself over in the mirror, staring mostly at his own eyes. They looked so different. His first thought was that they looked feline. He almost didn't want to strip, didn't want to see how much of him was now draconic and how much was still human. He stripped anyway, pulling his shirt up over his head. His chest was covered in scales, but they looked different than the ones on his arms and what he felt on his back. The scales on his front looked more like the layered underbelly of a snake. He ran a hand down them to find that they, too, were smooth. The same scales on his arms were revealed when he removed his pants. He toed off the house slippers and was going to pull off his socks, but the claws on his toes tore through the sock fabric. Yugi hoped he didn't damage Ryou's house slippers. The socks were removed and tossed aside, leaving Yugi standing in the bathroom in only his underwear. He decided to turn on the shower before anything else.

His phone chirped from within his pants pocket and it made his heart stop. _Shit_ , Yugi thought as he scrambled to find his phone. He had a date that afternoon and he had completely forgotten in the crisis that was being turned into a half-dragon. He found his phone and checked the time.

"Shit!" he swore aloud. It was just his luck to sleep late. He should've known if Ryou was chipper in the morning, it wasn't actually morning at all.

On the screen displayed a message that made Yugi's blood run cold.

[13:07]

From: Seto

**Where are you? Date in the park at 12:30, remember?**

Yugi didn't know if he should be honored or terrified that Kaiba waited just over half an hour for him to show up before texting.

[13:12]

To: Seto

**The spell went wrong. I can't make it.**

[13:13]

From: Seto

**Are you okay?**

[13:15]

To: Seto

**Yes I'm alright**

[13:16]

From: Seto

**Then why can't you make it?**

Yugi frowned. He hated that Kaiba was replying so fast. Was the man just sitting in the park waiting for his phone to chime? Yugi didn't doubt it, but it made it difficult to decide what to say, let alone how to explain what happened.

Yugi sighed and decided the easiest way would just be to show him. He did the best pose he could, so the scales were visible under the light, and took a picture.

[13:25]

To: Seto

_**Picture Message Sent.** _

The message was opened immediately, but no response came through. Yugi bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send a picture. Maybe he should have just tried to explain it in words.

[13:28]

To: Seto

**So um yeah I can't go out right now. Sorry :(**

[13:31]

From: Seto

**Are you still at Bakura Ryou's?**

[13:34]

To: Seto

**Yeah**

[13:35]

From: Seto

**Good. I'm coming over.**

"Shit!" Yugi swore for the third time that day. He didn't actually think Kaiba would invite himself over like that. "Shit shit shit!" Maybe it would be fine? Maybe Ryou wouldn't mind Seto being a bit _enthusiastic_ over the spell? He needed to shower. The water was still running and there was no sense in wasting the hot water. He'd just wash as fast as he could.

Yugi threw off his underwear and got into the shower, not noticing if there were any _other_ changes or not.

\---

The knock on the door surprised Ryou, but upon answering it, he realized he shouldn't have been surprised at all. Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway, though he didn't stay just standing there for very long. He stepped inside without Ryou inviting him in, but Ryou was glad he at least took off his shoes before stepping up into the living room. He sighed as Kaiba headed directly to the bathroom where Yugi had yet to emerge from. The water was still running from what he could hear.

"Leave him be, Kaiba, he's had a long day," Ryou said, still standing in the living room. He heard quick footsteps and then Kaiba's head peered around the corner.

"Have you seen him?" Kaiba hissed at Ryou.

"Yes."

"He's _beautiful_."

"As he was prior," Ryou said with a narrow look. His tone held the warning he intended it to. He knew of the feelings Yugi and Kaiba shared, and he knew Yugi would be heartbroken if those feelings became motivated by _shallow_ interests.

Kaiba's brows furrowed as he tried to piece together what Ryou meant. "Obviously," he said, looking at Ryou as if the man had grown a second head. He was going to say more, but the shower's water shut off, catching his attention.

Both Kaiba and Ryou looked in the direction of the shower. Neither moved from where they stood until Kaiba saw the shower door open and Yugi, in a grey bathrobe, stepped out. He stared as Yugi froze in the doorway, their eyes locking in each other's gaze.

"Yugi," Kaiba said, but the rest of his words died in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off of Yugi even if he tried. The man looked stunning, scaled in a steel blue that glistened in the light of the bathroom. Yugi gave a shy wave and it melted his heart. He wanted to scoop Yugi up and kiss him and never let him go. For once, he acted on his first impulse, walked over and pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi hugged him back, but it felt unsure.

"I'm guessing you won't want the spell to end," Yugi said quietly. Sorrowfully. Kaiba felt the goo that was his melted heart plummet into a pool of ice.

"You are stunning like this," Kaiba said as he touched one of Yugi's horns, marveling at the feeling of the rough keratin under his hand. "You're beautiful and I'm keeping the picture you sent me forever." Kaiba tipped Yugi's head up and kissed the tip of his nose. "But I'm not with you because you're a dragon. You're beautiful with or without the scales."

"And the claws?"

"And the claws."

"And the horns?"

"And the horns."

"And the fangs?"

"I wouldn't give me that much credit," Kaiba said wih a sly grin. He felt warmth spread through his chest when Yugi laughed, white fangs flashing as Yugi's lips pulled into a smile.

"I'm making tea," Ryou said as he peered around the corner, mostly to see what was going on out of sight. "Would either of you like some?"

"I would," Yugi said as Kaiba nodded.

Ryou looked Yugi up and down, evaluating the condition of his guest bathrobe. "Nothing is ripped. You must be getting a hang of those claws."

"I am," Yugi said with a nod.

"Good," Ryou said. A grin spread across his face. "The spell lasts a week, assuming I can't find a way to reverse it sooner."

"And assuming the rules of the original spell still apply," Yugi added.

Kaiba looked between the two men, thinking for a moment. "All you really did was trigger a cellular mutation that reproduced itself at an instantaneous rate. It might be reversible under opposite circumstances."

"Are you suggesting we just do the spell in reverse?" Yugi asked, but Ryou shook his head before Kaiba could speak.

"I think just the incantation, since that dictated what the figure turned into."

"Might I see the spell site?" Kaiba asked.

"You passed it on the way in," Ryou said, but he let Kaiba and Yugi back to the living room.

"I was a little preoccupied," Kaiba muttered as he looked over the spell site. The mess of extinguishing agent was still on the floor, but the direwolf figure was nothing more than a plain, empty figure base-stand and some charred twine draped over it. The tape spell circle was intact, as were all of the candles, despite being knocked over. Kaiba picked up the empty base-stand.

"So much for using the same figure in the reverse spell," Ryou muttered.

"If this figure in the center and Yugi outside caused this-" Kaiba waved at Yugi, "then the figure outside and Yugi within the circle would work."

"No way!" Yugi said with a huffed, wary laugh. "That figure was scorched, I'm not doing that to shed a few scales and get my nailed trimmed."

"We can revisit the idea of a counteracting spell in a week, if it is agreeable to you to wait and see if the spell will fade on its own," Ryou said directly to Yugi.

"I would like the spell either way," Kaiba said, which turned heads. "What? There's no such thing as magic like this. You can't grow something from nothing. All the components have to already be there."

"That is true. I'm no alchemist," Ryou said with a nod. "I can give you the instructions I drafted for last night, and any updates I make to get the spell working properly, if you'd like."

"Please do," Kaiba replied. Ryou excused himself to make the tea, leaving him and Yugi alone again.

"I'm surprised you didn't pull me away yet," Yugi admitted, though he kept his voice quiet for privacy sake. "I thought you would want to, you know," he cleared his throat, his face becoming suddenly warm at the admission, "um."

"Do not mistake my intent here, Yugi," Kaiba said with a sly smile. He reached forward to cup Yugi's cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb along the corner of Yugi's lip and across one of his fangs. "I very much want to do _that_ while you're still like _this_. I would like the reassurance that I will get the original you back first though. I love the scales, but I would miss you."

"You would?" Yugi's face was bright red. He had to fight the urge to look away, to hide his face, to scamper off into the hallway where there was no flirtatous Kaiba to be uncharacteristically smooth to him.

"Of course I would," Kaiba said simply. " _My_ Yugi isn't a dragon, even if he does look drop-dead gorgeous as one."

That one did it and Yugi hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by Kaiba's sincerity and affectionate words. It was so rare that Kaiba spoke his approval that the steady flow of positive apprasing comments caused Yugi's brain to short circuit for the time being. He felt arms pull him both into another hug and into Kaiba's lap.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Kaiba asked, but his voice was too smug for Yugi to mistake it as concerned. "I thought you were used to attention now."

"I will never be used to attention," Yugi groaned. "Especially not like _that_ from _you_." To make matters only worse, Yugi received an onslaught of little kisses peppered across his face and neck for his confession. He laughed under the actions and tried to push himself out of Kaiba's arms, but he found himself being laid backwards instead. The kisses continued, Kaiba still holding onto him, and Yugi could think of no better way to get out of the situation than to grab both sides of Kaiba's face and kiss him hard.

Sure enough, Kaiba melted the moment his lips were pressed against Yugi's. He moved his hands down to hold Yugi's hips as he leaned into the kiss, straddling one of Yugi's legs. He rubbed the scales on Yugi's thigh, smoothing them in the same direction of the scale grain.

"Kaiba, do you take one s- are you serious you two?"

Ryou effectively ruined the moment Kaiba tried to get lost in, but considering it was his living room, Kaiba couldn't particularly be upset with the man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"One sugar," Kaiba said.

"I'll be back in a moment," Ryou said mostly as a warning not to start anything too heated, lest they wanted another interruption.

Yugi looked at Kaiba, who looked at him, for about a full second before he pulled Kaiba back down into a kiss. He pushed him off once he heard Ryou's footsteps, actually paying attention to his surroundings. The confused look Kaiba wore told him he was the only one who had been paying attention. Ryou walked in a few moments after he and Kaiba separated, carrying a tray of teacups and the kettle.

The three of them chatted for an hour or so before Ryou gave the hint that he had spell research to do. Kaiba let Yugi out to his car after getting the spell information from Ryou, who requested Kaiba 'bring Yugi back in one piece' just to tease. Needless to say, both Yugi and Kaiba left Ryou's apartment speechless, embarrassed, and blushing like fools.

Yugi decided in the car that maybe the spell going wrong wouldn't be that big of an inconvenience, even if it did technically make him miss their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~might actually write the smut to this later not gonna lie~~ edit: wrote the smut <3
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> edit: [ this fic has a meme now](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/795136304919609344/806004397313622016/iphone-mgsC.png).


	2. Chapter 2

"You're topping," Kaiba said once he and Yugi were in his car.

The guttural sound Yugi made from the passenger seat made it seem as if the statement made him choke on his own breath. As if Yugi didn't top in the bedroom all the time. As if somehow Kaiba suggested something unbelievable.

Kaiba gave him a look of disbelief. "What? I'm assuming your dick is different, and I'd like to find out by just how much."

"I'm not actually sure," Yugi admitted, his face beet red from the unanticipated forwardness. "I kind of avoided looking at it."

"Half your dildo ensemble look like replica extraterrestrial genitalia, but you're avoiding your own dick?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous!" Yugi pouted, arms across his chest, and Kaiba had to resist the urge to tease him a little more just to see the cute pout worsen.

"When I have you in my bed, I'll prove that you have nothing to worry about," he said in a low voice, purring his words with a sly grin in just the way that made Yugi squirm. As a rare moment of mercy, Kaiba started the car and drove off, ceasing his teasings for the time being.

The drive to the mansion was made in record time. Yugi was thankful for this, the thought of what Kaiba and he would do once they were up in Kaiba's bedroom threatening to arouse him enough that his cock would strain against the zipper of his pants. Even with the cotton barrier of his boxer briefs, there was a strong possibility that his over-active imagination would result in a zipper-print on the topside of his shaft. It wouldn't be the first time, but the magic of Ryou's spell must have caused some sort of change. It seemed to him that his cock became more sensitive to sensation the more turned on he became.

Normally Yugi wouldn't be opposed to such a development, but it meant the press of his jeans felt more constricting than their usual comfortably snug fit.

Kaiba chose to carry Yugi up the steps of the empty mansion. He unlocked the door with one hand and stepped inside, his other hand supporting Yugi's weight. Yugi's arms and legs were wrapped around Kaiba's shoulders and waist, keeping Yugi secure without Kaiba's hand on his ass.

The mansion was dark. Not enough to hinder sight with the midday sun pouring in from the numerous large windows, but dark enough to set the sultry mood for the mid-afternoon. Kaiba carried Yugi up the stairs and down the long corridor to his bedroom. He could feel just enough of Yugi's straining erection to be spurred on in anticipation to what he may be greeted by underneath those leather pants.

The door to Kaiba's bedroom was opened and closed the same way as the front door. Only then did he kiss Yugi, slow with care but firm in intent, as he made his way to his bed.

Lips met and wasted no time stealing the breath of the other. Yugi's top set of fangs scraped against Kaiba's lip as he sucked on it, drawing a groan from the man he clung to. He ground against Kaiba's front in a hunt for friction and moaned at the electric thrill that ran both up his spine and to the base of his tail despite the leather barrier nullifying most sensation.

Grinding was fun and all, but never so immediately rewarding. He did it again as Kaiba kept a firm grip on his ass. Yugi was glad he kissed with his eyes close, his head starting to spin already.

"I want you," he muttered against Kaiba's lips. The realization that he spoke only hit when Kaiba responded.

"You'll have me."

Kaiba laid Yugi down on the satin sheets and stripped him with care. Yugi was a beautiful, otherworldly prize he unwrapped like a treasured gift. Each patch of bare, scaled skin was covered in open-mouthed kisses. A light scrape of teeth here and there. Yugi's collarbones were given extra attention, kisses and nibbles up to his neck and down again as Kaiba committed the feeling of Yugi's different scales to memory. The quiet gasps and hums of enjoyment his actions earned were an opening symphony that spurred Kaiba on.

He unbuttoned Yugi's shirt as he continued his slow path downward. Each nipple - both of which were a slightly darker blue than the surrounding scales - was lavished by Kaiba's tongue, causing Yugi to buck his hips up in an attempt to grind against Kaiba. Kaiba paid no attention to Yugi's desperate squirming as he sealed his mouth around the deep blue bud and sucked.

The breathy moan of pleasure he earned was like music to him, the beginning of a grand impending crescendo.

Yugi's other nipple received similar attention, loving licks and gentle tugging between Kaiba's lips and teasing scrapes of teeth. It drove Yugi mad. He was already so hard and he knew Kaiba would restrain himself for as long as it took for him to map out every inch of his body with kisses, licks, and bites.

He wanted to pull Kaiba up by his hair and kiss him until he lost his infuriating control.

He wanted to shove Kaiba down so he could have that sinful, blessed mouth giving his straining, entrapped cock full service instead of his smooth-scaled chest.

He wanted Kaiba to get on with it.

Kaiba pressed closer, his movement giving a small amount of friction and causing Yugi to cry out. Yugi ground up against Kaiba as the lean leaned up to mutter, his voice low from arousal, "Let me worship you, Yugi. I'll take care of you. Just let me."

"Your worship will be the end of me," Yugi whispered mostly to the ceiling.

A quiet chuckle rumbled within Kaiba's chest. He kissed up Yugi's neck, behind the shell of his ear, before whispering in return, "Now you know how I feel, seeing you like this."

He resumed his slow descent downward, sparing not a single inch of Yugi's front from kisses as he unbuttoned Yugi's shirt little by little. He wasted no time in undoing Yugi's pants once the button-up was opened and out of the way. Leaving Yugi's underwear untouched, Kaiba pulled down the pants, and with Yugi's help, pulled them off. Pants aside, Kaiba kissed up Yugi's left thigh, marveling at the feeling of the layered scales beneath his lips.

Yugi's tail flicked across the bed sheets and the movement caught Kaiba's attention. He reached out to touch the appendage as he continued to kiss up Yugi's thigh. The scales of the tail were the same as the ones beneath his lips, but that didn't stop Kaiba from his own curiosity.

"I wonder," he muttered to himself as he raised his head from between Yugi's thighs. He leaned over and gave the ridges of the tail the same attention he gave to the scales of Yugi's thighs. He kissed down, down, down, until he reached the tip of the tail. He didn't even hesitate as the immense admiration he felt guided his every action.

Kaiba licked underneath Yugi's tail before wrapping his lips around the tail tip and sucking lightly. The scales were smooth and just like the others on Yugi's body, they tasted of his human skin and ozone. He swirled his tongue around it as Yugi gasped.

He let the tail fall from his mouth, but he kept it in his hand.

"How did it feel?" Kaiba asked as he petted the beautiful scales in slow, compassionate strokes.

"Like you were sucking one of my fingers," Yugi replied.

"May I?"

"No, my claws will hurt you."

The look Kaiba wore when he met Yugi's eyes was absolutely ravenous. "I want _every_ experience of this with you."

He didn't press the topic, though. He knew if Yugi was alright with it, Yugi would do it now that he knew Kaiba was enthusiastically open and willing. Instead, he gave the tip of Yugi's tail another kiss before returning to his place between Yugi's thighs and resuming his slow ascend.

His kisses brought him up to the top of Yugi's inner thigh. He teased close to the stiff cock, kissing and mouthing around the member but never touching the shaft itself.

Yugi groaned as pleasurable warmth continued to flood him in waves each time Kaiba's mouth pressed against him. The man between his legs tested his patience more and more with each passing second. He couldn't help that his groan turned to a low whine when Kaiba moved from his crotch to down the inner thigh of his right leg.

"You are the devil," Yugi muttered.

Kaiba lifted his head to look up at Yugi. "And you are my angel, what of it?"

Before Yugi had a chance to comprehend what Kaiba had said to him, let alone formulate a response, Kaiba's mouth was kneading the head of his cock and any thoughts he had at all were gone.

"Yes!" Yugi hissed out as he bucked into Kaiba's mouth, his hands gripping the bed sheets so he didn't accidentally hurt Kaiba with his claws. He snarled out a sound deep and feral when Kaiba moved back.

"Hush," Kaiba scolded at the sound regardless of how much his own cock twitched in excitement from the thoroughly draconic noise. He did his best to ignore it as he removed the remainder of Yugi's lower clothing.

The thick cock that was revealed was a sight that would not leave Kaiba for the rest of his life. The head was a tad longer and far more pointed than the cock Yugi normally had. Ridges of the same soft curvature as the triple crest of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon lined the underside of the shaft. The mere thought of those ridges rubbing against his inner walls nearly brought Kaiba to his knees before he had the chance to know their feeling firsthand.

There were no scales on the cock and by appearance alone, it looked far smoother to the touch than human skin. Kaiba gripped Yugi's cock loosely just to find out. Under the chorus of Yugi's breathy, relieved sighs and gasps, Kaiba found that his guess was correct. The cock was far smoother than a human's and his hand stroked it with an easy glide of motion.

"Seto!" Yugi cried out as Kaiba stroked him. Every nerve in his body felt alive under Kaiba's touch, coiling beneath his skin as Kaiba marveled at the difference in feeling and friction resistance of his cock. Each change in grip, each twist of wrist, each new method of stroke threatened to plunge Yugi over the edge into an endless pool of immeasurable bliss.

"Don't cum yet," Kaiba said, stilling his hand after he realized just how much he had wound Yugi up beforehand.

"I was so close, just let me!" Yugi hissed between his sharpened teeth.

Once again Kaiba was nearly floored by desire, wanting those pearly white fangs to sink themselves into his neck, his shoulder, his thigh, and anywhere else Yugi so pleased to bite. He leaned up and seized Yugi's lips in a heated kiss.

One of the sharp fangs of Kaiba's current fantasies snagged on his lower lip. He groaned from the sharp pain as the soft skin was punctured, but Yugi didn't stop at the taste of blood. The metallic taste turned their kiss electric. Kaiba leaned in more, desperate to be as close to Yugi as possible.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Kaiba in the heat of the moment as he kissed Kaiba over and over. The tips of his claws curled and teased against Kaiba's skin, hinting at the damage Yugi could do if he lost control.

"Please, Yugi," Kaiba said with a voice that trembled almost as much as his arms did holding him up. His arousal ached and he craved the feral sting he knew Yugi could give him. "Bite me, sink your claws into my back, give me everything, Yugi. Fuck me!"

"Get on the bed. Prep yourself." Yugi spoke with an authority that threatened to short-circuit what was left of Kaiba's brain. Kaiba didn't move, just kissed back with pupils blown so wide the blue of his eyes could hardly be seen, so Yugi added with a growl from deep in his throat, "Do not make me wait, Seto."

Were Kaiba able to cum without touch, the combination of Yugi's actions would have brought him to orgasm right then and there. He wasted no time shedding his clothing, fetching lube from his nightstand drawer, and climbed onto the bed per Yugi's command. He stretched out as Yugi moved to lounge at the base of the bed.

"Come here," Yugi said as he held his thick, ridged cock, clearly presenting it for Kaiba to take.

Kaiba didn't need further instruction. He moved so he could take the head of Yugi's cock into his mouth, letting the smooth member glide across his tongue. He traced each ridge and his own fantasies sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted to feel the stretch of those ridges in every movement Yugi could make.

He reached down and slipped a lubed finger into himself, bobbing his head with the same slow rhythm he used to stretch himself.

Yugi's breathy moans only made his pleasure increase with each moment that passed. The second finger Kaiba pressed into his tight hole made him groan around Yugi's cock. His hair was pulled by a tight grip, claws just barely scraping against his scalp.

"Slow down if you still want me inside you," Yugi groaned.

Kaiba obeyed, the mere thought of the cock in his mouth in his ass instead returning the self control that his desperate need for release had depleted.

"That's it, just focus on yourself for now," Yugi said with enough affection to warm Kaiba's cheeks even in the high heat of the room. He looked down at the beautiful sight of Kaiba's lips stretched around his cock, keeping half the member in Kaiba's mouth as Kaiba prepped himself for it.

Kaiba swallowed around Yugi's cock to keep saliva from running down his lips, but Yugi tugged his hair in warning.

"Hey! I said focus on stretching yourself, not pleasuring me," Yugi said as he gripped Kaiba's hair. He was mindful of his claws and the shaggy length of Kaiba's hair helped quite a bit in providing enough hair to grab hold of.

Kaiba glanced up at Yugi as he inserted a third finger into himself. He couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered shut as a spark of pleasure ran up his spine from the slow, steady prep-work. He wanted to stretch himself quick and dirty, but he knew the more he held himself on the edge of orgasm, the more intense finally reaching climax would be. He just hoped he could give Yugi the same thrilling release.

"You're such a good cock-warmer, Seto," Yugi praised as he carded his fingers through Kaiba's hair. "You're following my instructions so well. I think you've earned my cock, don't you? Do you think you're ready for me?"

Kaiba glanced up at Yugi once more before he removed the man's cock from his mouth. "I want all of you, Yugi," he said as he removed his fingers and laid back on the satin pillows of his bed.

Yugi grabbed the bottle of lube before crawling over and settling himself between Kaiba's spread legs. He slicked up his cock, lined the tapered head up with Kaiba's stretched hole, and kissed Kaiba with as much feeling he could as he eased his cock inside.

Kaiba's legs wrapped around Yugi's waist in an instant, begging him to give him more of the slick, smooth, otherworldly cock that had occupied his mind since the moment he knew of Yugi's transformation. Each ridge of Yugi's cock pulled a gasp from Kaiba as one by one they entered him. One ridge rubbed against his prostate, sending stars across his vision, and then another and another, until Yugi was as deep as he could go. The pressure hadn't ceased again Kaiba realized with hazy thoughts that those ridges might be moving against his prostate with each thrust.

He was correct.

Yugi pulled his hips back only to snap them forward, claws sunk into the sheets and the mattress as he held onto the nearest point of purchase that wasn't Kaiba. Kaiba's cry of his name threatened to bring him to climax almost immediately, but Yugi knew how much Kaiba wanted to feel the magic-born cock he possessed. He was determined to hold out as long as he was able to give Kaiba as much of the man's personal fantasy as he could.

Each thrust rubbed Kaiba's inner walls in all the right ways, making a cloudy mess of his mind in record time. Yugi's name fell from his lips like a prayer. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi," served as the mantra of Kaiba's pleasure as Yugi rocked his hips.

His muscles were coiled tight from his impending release, each nudge of Yugi's cock ridges inching him further into a state of ecstasy he had yet to reach with even his best custom toys.

"Oh Yugi, right there!" Kaiba moaned as his head fell back against the pillows. His hands fisted the bed sheets as Yugi changed his thrusts to a quick grind, that sinful, blessed cock rubbing relentlessly at the perfect spot. Yugi's hand pumped his aching, weeping cock in what must have been an act of mercy. The pleasure sparked from his groin at Yugi's touch overwhelmed him in a crashing wave.

The edges of his vision blurred black as he came with Yugi's name shouted to the heavens beyond his bedroom walls. Kaiba could feel Yugi continue to fuck him through the haze of his afterglow and gave a half-hearted groan when the wet warmth of Yugi's cum filled him.

Yugi pulled out with as much care as possible, his cock already over-sensitive as his climax subsided. He laid down beside Kaiba with his head on his chest. He snuggled in closer when Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a tight hug, his head close enough to Kaiba's heart to hear its steady beat.

"That was incredible," Yugi said. He peppered little lazy kisses onto Kaiba's chest.

"You are incredible," Kaiba said as he planted a lingering kiss to Yugi's forehead. He carded his fingers through Yugi's hair as he looked more closely at the horns that jutted up from his skull. "Thank you for this."

"Seto," Yugi began, but his voice trailed off as he looked up and met Kaiba's eyes. Eyes of an intense blue, filled with the same admiration as they had been the day Kaiba first asked him to dinner formally. Kaiba's eyes were filled with love and it made Yugi speechless.

Kaiba leaned down and kissed him, gentle and slow and with love, saying everything that was still too difficult to speak aloud.

Yugi kissed him back, reciprocating everything he knew Kaiba felt and knew Kaiba struggled to voice.

The two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after long wait... *chanting* Dragon Fucking Dragon Fucking Dragon Fucking


End file.
